


Spreading the Christmas Cheer

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: "sterek holiday prompt? stiles breaks into derek's loft and tries to cheer up the place because even derek deserves a nice christmas. (well, especially derek. but stiles will never admit that out loud.)"





	Spreading the Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles ducks down, gearshift poking in his ribs, when he sees Derek driving out of the garage. Not that it matters much. He loves his car, faults and duct-tape and all, but it’s not exactly made for stealth ops, which this definitely is. Derek doesn’t appear to have seen him, though, and the moment the Camaro is out of sight, Stiles parks his car in the garage.

Getting everything up to Derek’s place takes only one trip, he’d practiced carrying everything with maximum efficiency at home. Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought to practice how he to open the door while carrying several bags, boxes, and a small Christmas tree, and it takes a couple tries. He hurries into the loft to make up for the lost minutes.

Setting everything down carefully, Stiles kicks off his shoes, then grabs his phone to put on some music and get into the right mood. He cracks his knuckles and takes a deep, steadying breath. He has two hours, three if he’s lucky, so he better get to work.

The lights go up first. The windows are big enough for an epic display, but Stiles is doing this on his own, on a limited budget, and without scaffolding, so a couple strings and a single Santa will have to do. He tapes the lights to the window frames as best he can, barely managing to get them halfway up when he stands on his toes, and hangs the Santa in the middle. He doesn’t turn them on yet, not wanting to ruin the surprise before Derek gets up here.

Next are the garlands, he got them in silver tinsel and fake-pine, to wind around the staircase railing and any exposed pipe that could do with a little Christmas cheer. He places Christmas arrangements on the coffee table, Derek’s bedside table, and the kitchen counter, then looks around the loft, humming proudly along with Eartha Kitt.

He takes out the canisters of fake snow, and starts painting the windows them, tongue sticking out of his mouth. They don’t usually get a lot of snow here in Beacon Hills, which makes this the closest they’ll probably get to a white Christmas. When he’s done, and it looks more or less like Derek has snow piling up on his windowsill, it’s time to start on the tree.

The tree is a lot smaller than Derek deserves, but there was no way Stiles would’ve been able to carry a bigger one up by himself. He drapes the lights across the branches and puts the shiny ornaments in. He also has some pictures of him and Derek, and the pack that he hangs all over the tree. It’s probably too much for such a small tree, but Stiles doesn’t care. It looks fun and festive, and homey.

He’s swaying his hips to _Feliz Navidad,_ using the little angel he got as tree topper as dance partner, when the music suddenly cuts off. Clutching the little angel to his chest, Stiles whirls around.

Derek is standing just inside the door, his mouth open and wide eyes moving from the lights on the windows, to the garlands, to the little tree next to Stiles, to Stiles himself, and back to the windows. ‘Stiles? What are you doing?’ Derek asks.

‘Surprise?’ Stiles squeaks out, arms wide. He quickly turns on the lights, and manages to get a ‘Tadaa!’ past his heart that’s stuck in his throat.

Derek blinks at the lights, then starts walking around the loft. He brushes a finger over a garland, the tinsel rustling. He stares in confusion at the little Christmas arrangement on the coffee table.

‘Why?’ he asks when he’s right in front of Stiles.

‘Spreading the Christmas cheer?’ Stiles shrugs and grimaces. ‘You don’t like it? I can take it all down if you don’t like it.’

Derek shakes his head, a soft smile curling his lips. He reaches for Stiles and folds him in his arms. ‘Thank you. I love it,’ he whispers.

‘Thank god, because it was a pain to carry all that stuff up here,’ Stiles laughs. He snuggles a little further into his boyfriend, then remembers he wasn’t finished with the tree yet. He pulls back and holds up the tree topper. ‘You want to finish it?’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
